Talk:Ryōta Kise/@comment-121.72.185.99-20150227102905/@comment-36.72.0.27-20150724212940
OKAY, after so many comments like this one. I FEEL THE NEED TO REMIND EVERYONE. Remember the days in Teiko? Kise's only joined basketball in his second year. And up to that time, he NEVER PLAYED basketball before. He's STILL learning. And what better way to learn something than trying things that already existed? It applies to everything really. You learn how to play piano by playing existing musics, you learn to dance by trying moves that already exist. It's a basic human trait for God's sake, to imitate others before innovating it. YES. INNOVATE. Nothing is created, everything is already existed, it just needs to be found through learning and innovating and a bit of creativity. There are some prodigies who can create somethings quickly, and then there are THESE prodigies who can LEARN things even quicker. It's just a matter of time when they can be original themselves. You may say that Koganei is even newer than Kise, but have you seen him doing some crazy moves? No. I bet that his moves are mostly generic moves in basketball. He also copies, but he copies common moves, moves that aren't special to begin with. He just has a great athlete instinct (the wild) like Kagami or Aomine. Give Koganei a few years and he may be great as well. Why Kagami or Aomine are so great, that's because not only they're born with that instinct, they've played basketball for years. Yes. Years. They started off learning too, by trying moves that are taught to them, before they come up with their own moves. And damn Kise's accepted to the first string in two weeks. How could he do that? HE'S JUST GOOD. Before Touou match, it's been said numerous times, that Kise couldn't copy the moves of the members of Kiseki no Sedai. So obviously, he was accepted into first string without copying their moves. "Well that's because he copies the moves of those in second string." Now that's stupid, because those in second string are nothing special compared to those in first string. It's more like Kise is LEARNING basketball moves from them. Though no moves are special (if the moves are special, they wouldn't be in second string would they? They'd be in the first string). And since they're moves are common, and Kise's using the same moves, why is it only Kise accepted in first string? THAT'S what I'm going to REMIND you about. Because he's just that good. The moves are common and general, but he's probably stronger, faster, and grows rapidly. And those in second string don't seem to mind much, because they didn't practice those moves like hell, I mean those are just generic moves. Kise simply mastered those moves faster and better than them. He didn't know any special/noteworthy moves back then, yet he could be a part of Kiseki no Sedai. People hate Kise so much just because his ability to LEARN FAST IS "NICKNAMED" COPY/PERFECT COPY. Yeah, they call it copy/perfect copy, but it's not a copy at all (it's even stated that way in the anime). It's slightly altered to adjust his own capabilities and it's just him learning, really. He just learn those moves quickly. And since he can learn it quickly and do it so similar like the original one, it's like a copy. But copy, in it's own word, would be impossible to do. (Like, he saw something, and without having to put an effort/without having to think, he can do it as easy as you copy paste files in your computer. Now that's copying.)